


Bleeding Love

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Perfect Pair - Freeform, Weird POV, a lot of curses, actually, again?!, daniel is stupid, jaehwans the bestie, jisung is daniels roomate, mostly ong, oh sounds like real life, ong is stupid too, ong is very shameless, ong's inner 14 year old teenage girl reappears and she's as strong as ever, sappy and cheesy towards the end, some text messages, sungwoon the med major, supposed to be funny and lowkey crack, that are all in lower case, tiny bit of violence at the beginning, worhsips daniel a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Love could be painful and perfection could be dangerous but Seongwoo's inner 14 year old teenage girl was ready to accept it as long as it was Kang Daniel.or alternativelyThe five times Daniel was (more or less) unintentionally the reason for Seongwoo to start bleeding and that one time he knew damn well what he was doing.





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to back to da roots pt. 2 which makes no sense anymore because my initial plan was to write something lighter, funnier and crackier again since that was my writing style before PD101 came and fucked me over. Buuuut I wrote Welcome Home, Master inbetween so this basically makes no sense anymore (pt. 1, for those of you who are wondering, is me going back to bottom!Daniel in [Office Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11758098))  
> This was my longst oneshot I've ever written _before_ my brain decided to spit out 27k worth of abo. Nearly 9k is still a lot for me, though. Anyways, obligatory 'I'm not really content how this turned out but meh we are here anyway' comment.  
>  Also, this is gonna be my last oneshot before going on hiatus ~
> 
>  _Italics_ are Seongwoo's thoughts
> 
> Have fun and hopefully enjoy ~

**1.**

 

Seongwoo quietly mumbled everything he had studied for his exam to himself. He had procrastinated and left all the studying last minute again, leaving him with only two days to study all the material of a whole year. He was basically screwed and he knew he would fail but he couldn't go down without a fight.

 

He snorted at himself. Who was he kidding? The only fights he did were the ones between his mind telling him _no_ and his stomach screaming _yes_ whenever he considered getting a second piece of cake (his stomach was always stronger).

 

Suddenly, a loud scream awoke him from his deep thoughts. He hastily looked around for the source and found a woman desperately holding onto her bag as a masked dude tried to rip it out of her hands.

 

He should have silently apologized and went on his way to university. His exam was waiting for him but he felt bad about just turning a blind eye to the situation.

Seriously, blame it on all the superhero movies he had watched in his childhood. All the cool dudes in their tight clothes where you can see their abs through and that are underlining their manliness (but when he would dress like that it would be _suddenly gay_ ). They would jump up and help that woman immediately! His mind was still focused on those really tight pants on super heroes when his legs had already started moving on their own. He ran full front into the robber only to nearly fall back on his ass because the criminal was probably twice his size in height and width. The dude was irritated and distracted by the little fly that had dared to come even close him and Seongwoo quickly used that second to snatch the bag out of his hands.

 

The robber raised his fist in anger and Seongwoo gulped in fear. He hastily apologized to god for not going to church regularly, to his mother for not calling her often enough and to Jaehwan for eating his last piece of cake when his stomach screamed at him again. He already expected the hit to come and disfigure his beautiful face.

 

But luck was obviously on his side, the robber only took the bag from him and fled as soon as he heard the police siren.

 

And Seongwoo?

 

He didn't go back on his way to his exam, _no,_ that would actually be a good idea. And Ong Seongwoo can't have any of those.

He, of course, was still under the misconception that he had to continue playing hero and wildly chased after a dude that wasn't only bigger and stronger but also a hell lot faster than him but hey, a hero gotta do what he gotta do, right?

 

He could faintly hear the victim screaming about losing her bag because of an asshole and by some sheer luck, the robber actually threw the bag away because it was hindering him from running away faster.

 

Seongwoo laughed in relief, though it probably sounded like him getting choked – he should lessen the extra cake – and grabbed the bag triumphantly. He turned around to go back to the woman to return her property - but the last thing he saw was a fist coming his way, hitting him square in the face and effectively knocking him out as he felt blood dripping from his nose.

 

~

 

When Seongwoo woke up in a hospital bed, he took in the naked white room and the thin white sheets on him in confusion. He wondered why he couldn't breath properly before realizing that he had a bandage over his nose.

He frantically tried to recall everything that had happened.

He had been on his way to his exam – oh shit, he didn't faint in front of his Professor, did he? Ah, no. The lady and her bag and that big bulgy robber and – Seongwoo gasped. He got punched! He remembered clearly now. The student looked around his room just to receive the shock of his life when he saw a handsome blond man sitting on a chair next to his bed. His eyes were closed and he leaned his body against a table in support. Even if Seongwoo was only able to see half of his face, he couldn't deny that the stranger was undeniably beautiful.

 

For a short moment, Seongwoo wondered if he had died, went to heaven and met an angel but then grimaced at his own cheesiness. The sudden piercing pain he felt in his nose was a clear indication that he indeed was still very much alive.

 

The good-looking bloke suddenly started mumbling some random nonsense and Seongwoo couldn't hold back the " _what the fuck_ " that left him and woke up the other. The blond dude was startled and blinked fast for a few seconds before his gaze was fixed upon Seongwoo.

 

They looked into each other's eyes in shock before the stranger gasped and started spouting _even more_ random words that sounded a bit like wild apologies. He understood as much as he did in his calculus classes in school. Meaning nothing.

 

"Hold up. Who are you?"

"I –," the stranger ruffled his hair and smiled down in embarrassment. Seongwoo wondered how it was humanly possible to look like an actual puppy. The cutest puppy he just wanted to cuddle and cradle in his arms.

"I'm the dude who punched you – but before you start cursing at me, I'm really sorry! I just – I heard my neighbor screaming that her bag was stolen and you were the one who held the familiar looking leather in your hands and I just reacted before realizing. I'm usually not like that I swear! I'm so sorry for nearly breaking your nose. The doctor said it's gonna heal in a few days. I'm totally gonna make up for it, I swear," he rattled on, barely taking a second to breath.

 

Seongwoo's head was spinning. So, the boy was indeed an angel. A death angel.

 

**2.**

 

Honestly, Seongwoo had no idea how or why or when it had happened but he had ended up exchanging numbers with that dude. His name was Daniel and he was apparently a year younger than him. He had promised to treat him to some coffee. Seongwoo never intended to befriend the guy that had made him bleed out and faint in the middle of a street but here he was, texting with the younger guy about everything and nothing as he sat in his classes. Instead of just one cup of coffee as an apology, they had developed a friendship. Seongwoo admitted that he thought they fit well in terms of compatibility. Seongwoo lived off of people laughing at his lame jokes and Daniel laughed at literally everything.

 

A match made in heaven.

 

They also shared a deep passion for dancing. When Daniel had told him he was a dance major, Seongwoo had nearly dropped his phone because those nice long legs dancing was something he could imagine a bit too well. His fingers were long and filigree, perfect for choreographies filled with small details. He had excitedly told him he danced as well and how it was weird they had never really met before.

 

Daniel had invited him to join him and his dance group's training on today and Seongwoo was excited to finally see Daniel in action. He could probably stand around like a tree and Seongwoo would still swoon and feel like taking off his trousers – _Oh_ , where did that thought suddenly come from?

 

Seongwoo nervously breathed out and timidly looked throw the glass of the door to the dance room. He could probably recognize Daniel's stature from 100 meters away, even if he would be only able to see his back. A dreamy sigh left his lips as his eyes went from Daniel's messy blond hair, down to those broad shoulders. They were nothing short of amazing looking, just like their owner.

Seongwoo hesitantly opened the door and greeted everyone he saw timidly.

 

He silently approached Daniel who was too busy talking to his friends to notice him.

 

"Damn, you sure sound excited about him coming. Let's see what you text about all the time," one friend said and snatched Daniel's phone out of his hand. The blond immediately tried to take it back but his attempts were futile.

 

The other friends in the circle had noticed Seongwoo by then and he greeted them with his most charming smile, turning to Daniel who was still struggling against his taller friend. They were both fighting for the phone, too distracted to have registered the newcomer. Seongwoo smiled amused when the younger started whining about his phone and wanted to call out his friend's name to let him know he had finally arrived.

 

"Da-"

"HA!" Daniel screamed as he was able to grab the device but his friend didn't think of letting go and neither did Daniel, making him pull with all his power, except that he overestimated his friend's strength and slipped back, elbow flying back full force – straight against Seongwoo's mouth, making him fall back like a wet sack of rice.

 

"Oh, shit! Seongwoo hyung!"

 

~

 

When the older awoke in the university's infirmary, lying on a white bed with white walls and a concerned Daniel by his side immediately starting to apologize again, he chuckled a bit but winced at the taste of blood in his mouth.

 

"We have to stop meeting this way."

 

 

**3.**

 

**Daniel**

i am so sorry again omg

 

**Seongwoo**

it's okay it happens sometimes

 

**Daniel**

but i hurt you twice already

 

**Seongwoo**

it's probably karma for a roast i once did on jaehwan

 

**Daniel**

haha, no srsly

if you want to you can come again next time! i promise i will control my limps better >//<

 

 **Seongwoo**  
sure would love to

 

 

After the last fiasco, it seemed like Daniel was particularly trying hard to make it up to Seongwoo, as if he was afraid he would run away from him if Daniel wasn't extra soft and sweet to him. Seongwoo did enjoy that extra attention, though. Of course, he was sure he would die of a young age because his heart would eventually not be able to take Daniel's perfect being anymore, but he would gladly accept that if it meant being near the other.

 

At night, he would scream into his pillow endlessly and toss around in full blown fangirl mode, putting all those squealing Kpop fans to shame. He listed all the little things Daniel did and what made him just so _Daniel_. Sometimes, he spent hours just thinking of some random scenarios with the younger.

 

Daniel and him having a picnic in a park.

Them celebrating their first year anniversary.

Meeting with the parents, maybe even a wedding.

 

He would later hit himself at his own silliness but he couldn't help the wishful thinking.

 

It seemed like all his thoughts were occupied by the other. A single text of him got him excited and giddy. His friends thought he was a complete fool and he may had to agree.

 

He would spend their cafeteria lunches with texting the younger. At first, his friends were bothered and wanted him to actually interact with them but when they realized all Seongwoo wanted to talk about was Daniel, they shut him up and were glad when he actually wouldn't open his mouth again.

 

"You are like a teenage girl, crushing on the school's heartthrob or something," Jaehwan had once snorted and then proceeded to stuff his face with a spoon full of rice.

 

Seongwoo hadn't told his friend that he sometimes thought of screaming "Daniel oppa!" from the top of his lungs while swinging around his abandoned pants. He should save that tiny little, minimal piece of dignity he had left.

 

"You are a complete nut job," Jaehwan had deadpanned. Jisung had shook his head in disagreement.

"He's just has a big fat crush."

 

He hadn't commented on either of them. Actually, both of them had been right.

 

~

 

"Hyung, I'll just go and get a shower. Please wait for me," Daniel smiled at him pleadingly.

 

The younger could have told him to fuck off and Seongwoo would still have stayed ~~like the little stalker that he was (just kidding).~~

 

"Of course, take your time!" he said cheerfully and sat down on the floor.

 

Seongwoo had successfully survived two hours of a wildly moving Daniel in a room, without getting hurt. He was not gonna lie, he somehow thought it was an accomplishment.

He had been watching Daniel and his crew learning a new choreography and he absolutely loved watching a concentrated Daniel. But then again, he would enjoy watching him eat, sleep and laugh as well. He wondered since when he turned so sappy and cheesy but he decided it was worth it for Kang Puppy Daniel. However, when he started dancing – whew – what's air? Seongwoo was afraid he may had developed asthma in those two hours he had been watching him. Training was over now and they had agreed to go grab a bite.

 

When the younger turned to move the locker room, Seongwoo looked around the dance room he wasn't able to actually check out earlier, too busy staring at Daniel's damn long and muscular legs. And those hip thrusts – he shook his head at himself.

 

_Keep it children friendly, Seongwoo._

 

He guessed Daniel had spent nearly all of his free time in here and for a short moment, he felt a bit special knowing that he had shared something so personal with him. He quickly shook his head again.

 

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, dude_ , he thought, _It's just a training room, he probably invites all his friends to watch him at some point._

 

Seongwoo sighed in disappointment and took out his phone to check his SNS when he suddenly received a call.

 

"What is it, smelly?"

"Argh, you little shit," Seongwoo laughed at Jaehwan's curse. He loved teasing his friend too much. "You're not only late but also rude as fuck. Where are you?"

 

A frown appeared on his forehead at Jaehwan's words.

 

"I'm at the dance studio. What am I late for?"

"Have you honestly forgotten? It's Jonghyun's birthday party, man!"

 

Seongwoo gasped in shock and checked the date. _Fuck_.

 

"Holy shit!"

"Lover boy made you forget the time, huh?"

 

He hastily stood up and gathered his things.

 

"Fuck, I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

"You are lucky Minhyun is distracting Jonghyun right now."

"Is he sticking his tongue down his throat again?"

"Don't sound so fucking disgusted when he's literally saving your ass, you moron."

 

The older sighed in defeat and moved to the locker room.

 

"Okay, see you there, sucker. Hurry up!"

Seongwoo couldn't help rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face.

 

He quickly threw open the locker room in a rush.

 

"Daniel, I –"

 

All his words were left stuck in his throat when he realized he just burst into the room without knocking, surprising a half-naked Daniel who was in the middle of getting dressed. His back was turned to him when he opened the door, the muscles tensing as he grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head. At Seongwoo's sudden intrusion, he turned around in confusion, arms slowly moving down. Right in front of him was a bare chested Kang Daniel, looking sinfully good with his still wet hair in those tight pants that seemed to hug his legs and ass a bit too well. A few water drops were taking their sweet time to run down his chest.

 

He couldn't help his eyes from trailing up and down the body to stop on the hard stomach, the beautifully crafted abs. What would they feel like under his curious fingers? The hot and soft skin against his own? Oh, how he desperately wanted to lick –

 

Suddenly, he felt something dropping from his nose.

 

Daniel gasped and moved towards him, entirely focused on the bleeding nose.

 

"Hyung!"

 

Seongwoo squealed when the six pack moved even nearer to him, taking a step back and holding his nose.

 

"Shit! Daniel, I have to go!"

 

The confused expression on the younger made him want to coo at him but he had other, more severe problems right now.

 

"I'm sorry, I know I promised to wait and grab something to eat but – but...," Seongwoo felt himself losing focus as he continued to stare at the exposed chest barely a few centimeters away from him. If he would stretch out his hand, he could touch him.

 

 _Ah, keep it in your pants and focus, for god's sake_!

 

"I have a really urgent thing I have to attend!"

"Shouldn't you get that treated first?" the younger replied worriedly.

"Ah, it's okay! I think it's the humid air of the locker room hahahahaha! I'll-be-going-then-bye!"

 

Seongwoo took his long legs and ran away as fast as he was able with a blood dripping nose. Minhyun nearly didn't let him in, fearing for his clean flat to be sprayed by blood, that stupid asshole.

 

 

**4.**

 

**Daniel**

hyung  
i'm sad we haven't been able to spend more time after practice ):

 

**Seongwoo**

i'm sorry!! i had totally missed that it was my friend's birthday

 

**Daniel**

no it's okay, I understand!

 

**Seongwoo**

you are too nice to me :) thank you

 

**Daniel**

but hyung

i wanted to buy you dinner for the times i had hurt you

 

**Seongwoo**

it's really okay you don't need to feel bad and buy me anything

 

 **Daniel  
** buti want to!  
what about instead of buying, i will be cooking something for you instead?

 

**Seongwoo**

you know how to cook?

 

**Daniel**

a bit yeah ~

 

 

Seongwoo squealed into his pillow while kicking his blanket away from him. Why was Daniel so freaking perfect?

He was sweet and gentle (if he didn't hurt him unintentionally, of course) but wasn't a push over that held back his own opinions.

He was passionate about the things he loved and ambitious to work hard for them.

On top of all, he had a dazzling smile, the cutest mole under his chocolate brown eye and a body that made Seongwoo stuff his face into his pillow as he dreams about getting wrapped up in those strong looking arms. Apparently, he was also naturally good with kids, having a little nephew he adored to death and now he also revealed to know how to cook? Was god even fair? Why did he create such a perfect human being? He felt like writing poems about Daniel which was a bad idea because he couldn't rhyme for shit.

 

**Seongwoo**

i cant pass the chance of tasting chef kang's food, right?

 

**Daniel**

exactly! when do you have a bit time for me?

 

 

Seongwoo snorted. Jaehwan could choke on a piece of pizza and he would still find all the time in the world for the other. It would probably be god's will for Jaehwan to die a pizza death, anyway.

 

They quickly agreed to meet tomorrow evening and Seongwoo squealed into his pillow again.

Did this already count as a date? Only the two of them, at Daniel's flat? Seongwoo buried himself under his blanket. He shouldn't get ahead of himself again. Friends cooked together all the time. It was very platonic. _Super platonic._

 

However on the next day, he could not help jumping around like it was an official date. He had a long, thorough shower, tried five different outfits, sprayed some cologne on himself and still had three more hours left till their meet up. He realized that his behavior was worse than of a 14 year old girl dating her biggest crush but he was just too damn excited! The teenage girl in him was just really really strong.

 

Before he went to the address Daniel had sent him, he looked into the mirror one last time, rearranging his hair again. He tried to go for a look that seemed casual enough for friends but also not too casual if it would be considered a date.

 

His hands were sweating, his heart was racing and his mind was running a thousand miles when he finally decided that it was time to go. He didn't even know why he was so nervous, it was supposed to be a meeting between friends.

 

_Friends, Seongwoo. That's what you are._

 

His brain didn't want to stop screaming at him, though. So damn noisy, it strangely sounded like Jaehwan as well. What a double kill.

 

When Daniel opened his door with his lovely smile that would put the freaking sun to shame, he felt all air leaving his lungs. He just stood there, looking so absolutely amazing and domestic in his apron. He wouldn't mind getting home to this everyday.

 

"You have started already?" he choked out after noticing a heavenly good smell infiltrating his nose. He stepped into the flat when Daniel motioned for him to enter and looked around. He noticed that it looked like a very typical one for students. However, Seongwoo loved the small details that were so unbelievably _Daniel,_ like the small cat figurines and dance trophies, he couldn't help a smile from spreading on his lips. He quietly followed Daniel to his small kitchen, taking in more of the details of his home he shared with their mutual friend Jisung. They hadn't been roommates for long but Seongwoo seriously started questioning fate and if it actually wanted them to meet the first time by Daniel punching him.

The younger kept smiling at him and it was dangerous to his already fast beating heart but at the same time, he didn't want him to stop. Ever.

 

"A bit, but it's not finished yet! I thought it might be fun to cook together."

 

Seongwoo could not bring himself to tell Daniel that he was absolutely useless in the kitchen. He smiled so bright and friendly, excited to cook with him, he decided to keep quiet. He would realize soon enough, anyway.

 

"Okay, then, chef. What work do you have for me?”

"Do you know how to cut onions?"

 

Seongwoo looked at the onion on the table and the knife next to it. It couldn't be that hard, right?

 

"I will try!" he said enthusiastically, believing in his own (non)abilities.

 

He took the onion in one hand and the knife in the other.

 

_Okay, what now, you cooking genius?_

 

"You should peel the onion first, hyung."

 

_Ah, of course._

 

_...But how?_

 

Daniel watched Seongwoo in amusement. The older was simply adorable, looking at the onion like it was a mystery. Feeling generous, he took the onion and took the peel off before laying the vegetable on the cutting board. He looked at the older, awaiting his next move.

 

Seongwoo tried to remember the few times he had watched his mother cut an onion.

 

_You have to start somewhere, so maybe...half?_

 

He slowly positioned the knife and pressed it down to cut the onion in two uneven halves, satisfied with the outcome.

 

_And now?_

_Just cut through it, right? What's the worst that could happen?_

 

He pressed the knife down on one half but it slipped away. He grew frustrated at the damn thing and felt like piercing right through it when he felt two arms snaking around him from behind, a warm body pressing against his. Seongwoo was pretty sure his cheeks were burning hotter than any stove could ever do. Daniel laid one half flat on the board and took his hand (!!!) to position it on the vegetable.

 

"If you lay it like that it won't slip easily," he said softly with an encouraging smile on his lips. He kept his hand on Seongwoo's to keep him in position while the other hand guided the older's as he held the knife.

 

"It's better to go slow. Like this."

 

He knew he should pay attention to the sharp object he held in his hands but all he could focus on was how Daniel breathed directly into his neck while his hands were on his to guide him. He was so close, Seongwoo was afraid Daniel might be feeling how hard his own heart was beating.

 

Seongwoo registered their hands moving together, forming little more or less even rings but the only thing that actually was noticed by him was the sweet smell of Daniel that invaded his nose and messed up his mind. He slowly moved his head to the side to smell more of his intoxicating fragrance but soon, his eyes moved upwards to look at Daniel. When said man looked down at him, he felt like some magic sparks exploding between them – followed by some excruciating pain as he felt sharp pain in his finger. He quickly looked at the onion on the board that was covered with blood. Only then did he realize that his finger was fucking burning.

He had successfully cut himself and got onion juice into the wound. The scream that left him next was not one of his most manly moments.

 

Daniel quickly took his hand and let water flow on it before dripping him off with a tissue and wrapping his finger in a band-aid to fix him up. It happened so fast, Seongwoo didn't even realize all of it happening, to mesmerized by Daniel's conceerned and concetrated face to put the band-aid on him properly.

 

He wanted to swoon and dramatically fall to the ground. He pretty sure celebrated a wild college party inside his head, his fingers were even tingling long after Daniel had let go of his hand.

 

 

 

**5.**

 

When Jisung asked him to join their short trip to the beach, Seongwoo considered going.

When Jisung added a minute later that Daniel would be coming, Seongwoo had half of his bag packed already, ready to go any second.

 

Who could blame him? Most of the encounters they had, had ended with him bleeding. It was like fate deliberately wanted him to suffer as if Daniel's existence wasn't enough to put him into misery. Perfection was truly dangerous.

 

Seongwoo assumed he still would have said yes, even if Daniel wouldn't be coming. It had been some time since he had been able to spend some quality time with his friends and a trip to the beach for a night sounded extremely nice. He loved the busy streets of Seoul that were never sleeping, the feeling of being in a big city with seemingly all possibilities in the world but there was just something about the sea that seemed to call him now.

 

All three of them, plus Jaehwan and their friend Sungwoon, were gonna share one big tent, all five of them pressed together in one place. It was a wild idea and they would curse the next morning most definitely but for now, all they cared about was laughing over some crazy stories and experiences they had, sitting around a small fire on the camping place right at the beach.

 

"And then Jihoon and Woojin –," Jaehwan turned to Jisung and Sungwoon, "– you guys know those freshmen right? – wore those pink clothes and made those weird dance moves. Suddenly, they started beating up Seongwoo for no reason."

 

Everyone burst out in laughter at the image of two pink sausages beating up Seongwoo. Said victim couldn't help chuckling along to them.

 

"You bitch didn't even help me!" he exclaimed with a big grin on his face, "You only laughed from your bed and threw a fucking blanket on me." He moved out of seat to put Jaehwan in a headlock. The man's high pitched screams filled the air, mixed with the warm laughter of their friends. Seongwoo looked up and his eyes met Daniel's. He looked so soft and cute, his face looking so bright in the light of the warm fire, Seongwoo forgot he was supposed to half-kill Jaehwan and let go of him.

 

Whenever he remembered that he was near Daniel, his brain shut off, making him forget how to behave properly. He sat back on his seat opposite of his crush silently.

 

Sungwoon stretched himself and looked up to the dark sky.

 

"It's nice here. We are lucky we have the perfect weather. There aren't even any clouds in the sky tonight. All the stars shine so prettily now."

 

Everyone else followed his gaze. They were all in their own thoughts, quietly appreciating the beauty of the night sky. Even if they were a loud and wild group of friends, Seongwoo also enjoyed the moments when they were just sitting together, enjoying each other's company.

 

"Ah, it's already 2 a.m. in the morning. My old bones are cracking, I need my beauty sleep," Jisung said and stood up with a sigh.

"I should also go to sleep, since you guys make me drive back," Sungwoon murmured and also stood up. The remaining three said their good night but Jisung turned and looked at Jaehwan, seemingly waiting for something.

 

"Good night?"

 

Jisung and Sungwoon grimaced at him and Jaehwan's brows furrowed in confusion. Seongwoo wasn't sure if he had imagined it but he might have seen the Jisung's eyes flickering between Daniel and him before he had raised his eyebrows at Jaehwan. He could literally see his friend's brain slowly working before his confusion was replaced by a small " _ooh_ " and a light bulb next to his head.

Jaehwan stood up as well, clearing his throat.

 

"Ah, ah! Yeah! I am also suuuuper tired," he obviously fake-yawned, "We'll leave first. Bye!"

 

Seongwoo felt like this was a set-up. He quickly looked over to Daniel to see if he thought it as well but the other was only smiling like he always did.

 

He'd actually have to thank the heaven, god and his friends for this opportunity but he didn't know what to do or to say. They were left alone now and could technically talk about everything but all he wanted to do, was to take a guitar and sing love songs about Daniel's smile which was a horrible idea because one – Daniel was right here and two - he can't play the guitar at all. Drums were more of his style.

 

"Sungwoon hyung is right. It's perfect for star gazing," Daniel suddenly interrupted the silence. Seongwoo was glad. He would have probably said something embarrassing like " _Remember the time you punched me? It was awesome._ "

 

"Oh, yeah," he looked up to the sky yet again. "It's beautiful. What a pity we can't have such a clear view in Seoul."

 

When he looked at Daniel again, he realized that the other had been looking at him all the time, his sweet smile even softer than before.

 

"Actually, I've been here often before."

"Really?"

"Yes, my home is near. My family used to come here just to enjoy the sea and its tranquility. When I was younger, I always walked around and I found a really nice spot where the stars seem to be even more beautiful."

 

Daniel breathed in deeply, maybe nearly nervously, and looked a bit unsure at him. He wondered why but still waited patiently for the other to speak.

 

"Would you want to go with me?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

 

Seongwoo blinked a few times, brain void of anything other than " _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

 

"O-Of course. Let's go!" he said hastily before his brain would shut down on him again. He moved to put on his shoes but Daniel stopped him, shaking his head with another smile.

 

"You don't need your shoes, we will be walking along the beach, anyway."

"Alright."

 

They quietly went on their way, feet sinking into the sand as soft waves of water occasionally hit them. Their arms were swinging side by side, occasionally touching. Neither of them commented on the short electrifying feeling whenever they accidentally touched. Seongwoo was afraid he might reach out and take Daniel's hand in his, so he pushed his hand into his trouser pocket.

 

"Uh, so you have been here often before?"

 

Seongwoo wanted to slap himself. _Yes_ , he said that literally two minutes ago. Daniel only chuckled and grinned at him before looking ahead of them.

 

"It was my favorite place to spend time. I just always felt free whenever I was able to smell the fresh scent of the sea, watching the sun setting over the water. I was able to enjoy looking at the stars, dreaming about the things I wanted to reach. It's not like I liked swimming, I'm actually not really good at it. I just loved the atmosphere."

 

In those moments, when Seongwoo was able to witness more of the deep and thoughtful Daniel, he felt like the younger wasn't a person to open up to everyone. He may smile and laugh most of the time but who knew how really genuine it actually was?

 

In those moments, he was burning to get to know more of the real Daniel, the one that wasn't smiling and laughing all the time, the one that would worry wordlessly.

 

In those moments, Seongwoo realized yet again how fast he was falling for Daniel.

 

"I have always preferred the city," he began slowly, "I liked the busy feeling. People around you, riding the train to uni, shops everywhere you see, being surrounded by skyscrapers. But when Jisung suggested a short camping trip, I couldn't help this feeling, as if something was calling me to come. It must be fate between us," he joked, trying to hide his own nervousness with being in such a close proximity to Daniel. The younger only kept smiling at him and although it seemed to be slightly nervous, it seemed genuine. Seongwoo probably would never grow tired of his smile.

 

The silence that had settled between them wasn't awkward. It felt just right.

 

They walked up a hill and stopped at the top.

 

"It's not much but it was my safe haven whenever I felt like giving up or when I felt desperate," he murmured and sat down.

 

Seongwoo took a place right next to him. Somehow, it would feel wrong to leave a meter of distance between them.

 

"So, this place has a very deep meaning to you?"

"Yes."

 

Daniel pulled his legs to him, wrapped his arms around his knees and looked up to the stars.

 

"It's when I feel no pressure. Like I'm free of every responsibility. Here, no one expects anything from me. It's just me and the silent stars."

 

Seongwoo's eyes were constantly fixated on Daniel. The view was breath-taking but he couldn't help looking at the other. He looked so small and vulnerable right now, all Seongwoo wanted to do was to wrap him into his arm and stroke his head in a comforting manner.

 

"I always told myself that I would return someday," Daniel turned his head and looked at him, the smile was gone and replaced with an expression that seemed to show much more than seriousness, there was something else he couldn't decipher.

 

"With someone special."

 

The older was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a few seconds. Daniel shyly reached out his hand to touch Seongwoo's right cheek.

 

"I don't mind if the stars aren't visible in Seoul," he whispered and softly traced the three moles under his right eye with his thumb, "The only ones I need are right here."

 

His heart stopped beating for a second before starting to pound crazily in his chest. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but then decided to keep quiet and shakily retreated his hand.

 

Seongwoo desperately wanted to reach out, to ask him what he had been thinking about, what made him hesitate, why was he so reluctant.

 

But all he could do was to helplessly stare ahead. He wanted to say something, anything. A small spark of hope flared up in him, that shattered at the younger's next monotone words.

 

"We should head back. It's rather late."

 

He wanted to protest but Daniel stood up hurriedly, dusting off any dirt of his pants and waited for him to follow.

 

He didn't dare to open his mouth anymore, quietly following his actions. Seongwoo shook his head at himself, this night couldn't just end like this.

 

"Daniel –," he started but stopped abruptly when he suddenly felt something piercing right into his feet, making him yelp in pain.

 

"Hyung, is everything okay?"

 

The younger immediately was by his side, looking him up and down to see the source of his misery. Seongwoo slowly raised his right foot, afraid he might hurt himself more. In the clear moon light, Daniel was able to see the dark blood dripping, wincing when he realized that Seongwoo hurt himself yet again near him.

 

He frowned and digged around to find the culprit.

 

"Oh, shit you walked right into a big sharp piece of glass. Looks like it's from a broken bottle."

 

Daniel gentle laid his hands on Seongwoo's ankle and inspected the wound. He didn't see much and took out his phone to use his lamp.

 

Seongwoo was having a problem to stand on one foot properly, especially because the sand didn't leave him in any stable position in the first place.

The younger noticed the other wobbling a bit and reached out to put the older's hand on his shoulder for stabilization.

 

"Just lean on me."

 

The inhuman sound that left him thankfully went unnoticed as Daniel was concentrating hard on his foot.

 

"It luckily doesn't seem too deep. There is still quite some blood, though," he murmured.

"I don't think it's really serious. It hurts but I think it will be okay. We can just wake up Sungwoon hyung to look over it. Thank god he's a medicine major."

 

Daniel hummed and looked around.

 

"Hey, let's go to that diner up there. Maybe they'll have a band-aid or something."

 

Seongwoo started jumping on one foot towards the diner with Daniel's help. The younger frowned, obviously displeased with the situation.

 

"Shouldn't I just carry you?"

 

The older choked on his saliva. No way in hell.

 

"Ah, I don't think it's that bad and we are already half way there, anyway!" he laughed hysterically. Though the thought of being carried by Daniel sounded lovely, he didn't think he would survive that.

 

"Wait, there is bench right in front of it. Just sit there and I'll go in to ask."

 

They jumped the last few steps to the metal bench and Seongwoo sighed in relief when he was finally able to sit and rest.

 

"I'll come back in a second," Daniel said and smiled at him softly.

He managed to hurt himself and bleed again and he couldn't walk properly anymore but a smile of Daniel washed away all of his worries and troubles like magic. He was so damn whipped.

 

~

 

The other student entered the diner and was greeted by a middle aged man immediately.

 

"Hello, young man."

 

He put on the nicest smile he could muster. The man seemed to be nice and welcoming, he deserved a friendly greeting.

 

"Hello," he started, "Excuse me, do you have a band-aid for me by any chance? My friend hurt himself."

"Your friend? Where is he?" the man frowned.

"He is waiting outside, he hurt himself on a piece of glass that was hidden in the sand."

 

Daniel gestured over his right shoulder behind him, outside of the diner. The man looked followed his gestures and saw another young man looking at his foot with a thoughtful expression.

 

"Oh, okay. Yes, sure.” The man reached down the counter and put a big band-aid into Daniel's hand. “Here, son."

"Thank you very much. Good night!"

 

The younger threw him a smile again before going back to Seongwoo.

 

"You are lucky, he actually did have those really big ones," he said with a grin.

 

Before Seongwoo was able to say anything, Daniel already kneed in front of the other and put the band-aid above the wound.

 

"That will suffice till we are back."

 

Seongwoo felt a bit flustered at the caring action and the warm smile on Daniel's face. He only managed to quietly thank the other, hoping for his heart not to jump out of his rip cage.

 

~

 

Inside the diner, the restaurant owner watched the whole interaction and the obvious affection between these two young men. Even as they continued on their way, one could not have missed that those loving gazes and smiles. He chuckled in amusement, "To be young and in love again."

 

~

 

Seongwoo desperately tried to focus all his energy on jumping but it was extremely draining.

 

"Hyung, this doesn't work. You can't jump back. I have a better idea."

 

Daniel moved in front of Seongwoo and crouched down with his back turned to him.

 

"Hop on!"

"Daniel, what the hell? You are not going to piggyback me."

"I could always just walk back and leave you alone," he said and turned to the older with a cheeky grin. Seongwoo couldn't help his lips from turning upwards.

 

"You and I both know you'd be too nice for that."

"That's true. I'm also nice enough to carry you all the way on my back. Come on, we will be faster this way!"

 

Seongwoo knew he had lost the argument and reluctantly wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and his legs around his waist. He nearly squeaked when the other's hands moved to his thighs to hoist him on his back properly. Daniel carefully stood up and started moving. Seongwoo was afraid the younger might be able to feel how erratically his treacherous heart was beating.

 

After the initial shyness, Seongwoo focused on the more important things, like how those broad shoulders that were just absolutely perfect for him to lean on or Daniel's unique and comforting scent that wrapped around him like a warm and cozy blanket. He felt the little energy he had left vanishing and laid his cheek on the shoulder, feeling way too comfortable on his back.

 

"Hyung, are you tired?"

"A tiny bit. It's already like 3 a.m.," he yawned and closed his eyes.

 

Daniel kept silent afterwards and Seongwoo felt himself slipping into sleep slowly.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Seongwoo wanted to answer, or to hum in acknowledgment but he was already half asleep, just faintly hearing Daniel's voice.

 

He expected the blond to say something but no other sound was made. He felt the younger moving his head to look at him and then turning straight forward again.

 

"I think I am in love with you."

 

The older's alarms went off and he felt himself waking up immediately. He didn't dare to move or make any sound, though.

 

"I have started liking you when you laid in that hospital bed with your nearly broken nose. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't help admiring your beauty despite the wrap. And when our eyes met the first time, my stomach was doing flips, my hands got sweaty and my heart couldn't stop racing. I thought it was because the person I punched was waking up and would probably get mad at me but when – when we exchanged numbers and kept texting, I realized that all of that still remained," Daniel sighed helplessly but obviously on a roll now. Seongwoo knew he should pretend to newly wake up but he was still too shocked at the revelation.

 

"I couldn't believe you were so easy to talk to, I had never met another person that seemed to click so well with me. I was so happy to meet up with you, to get to know more of you.

When I realized I had hurt you yet again at the dance studio, I thought this was it. He would never talk to you ever again but you only woke up and joked in the way that I grew to love about you. I felt so relieved, knowing you didn't hate me. It's a pity you had to rush after dance practice but it's okay, I understand.

Countless nights, I had spent thinking of ways to ask you to spend more time with me and I thought this was my chance! Maybe I can charm him with my cooking skills," he laughed embarrassed, "I jumped up and down the whole day, cleaning every tiny little spot in the flat. Jisung hyung nearly wanted to throw me out when I screamed at him not to leave any mess. I just wanted everything to be, you know, perfect when you come. I had enough ingredients prepared, looked up the recipe again, tried the dish before you came.

Who would have known you were that useless in the kitchen, hyung?" he chuckled. Seongwoo couldn't see it but he knew there was a wide smile on Daniel's face right now.

 

"You looked so cute when you looked at the onion with no clue. Suddenly, my brain told me to – to reach out from behind and show you how to cut the onion properly. I could have always shown you in a normal way, but my mind told me to grab the chance to be near to you. You fit right into my arms, like you belonged there all along. When I leaned down a bit I was able to smell your scent. Fresh but sweet, absolutely addicting and just so you. You had looked up to me with your beautiful eyes, it was like my brain lost all functions. And then I did it again, hurting you. On top of all, the onion juice even got into your wound. I felt so sorry, I had ruined another meet up, _another chance_ , with you. But you kept talking to me, like you didn't have enough reasons to hate my guts already and I was so excited and happy. Especially, when I heard you were coming with us to the beach."

 

For a short moment, it was silent again. Seongwoo thought Daniel would stop talking now but he suddenly heard the other sigh desperately.

 

"I spent days thinking of ways to – well, confess. Should I bring flowers? Maybe the wine we coincidentally both like? Where should I confess? What should I say? Did you even like me? Hell, did you even like men? Even if you did, how could you like me that way when I was the reason why you had so many injuries the last weeks? Isn't a relationship to be healing and not hurting?"

 

Seongwoo wanted to assure him that his worries were all wrong and useless but something told him to stay still and to keep listening to his words.

 

"Ah, you drive me crazy, Ong Seongwoo. I have all those wild dreams and thoughts about you which I wish to become true. However, that doesn't seem to be my fate. I couldn't even confess to you on the hill. You looked so absolutely ethereal in the moonlight, it took all my breath away. It's an image I've saved in my heart, knowing I'll probably never see it ever again. That moment, I couldn't bring myself to voice out my true emotions. I couldn't, knowing it could destroy whatever we had. And I'd rather have you as a friend than not being able to be close to you at all. I couldn't even confess to you now. It's only because you are asleep that I find enough courage to speak about my real thoughts. Aren't I ridiculous?" he chuckled at himself bitterly, "It's useless anyway, why would you ever like someone that is the reason your injuries?"

 

"You are stupid," Seongwoo mumbled before he was able to stop himself.

 

He felt Daniel freezing and standing still, not daring to breath.

Seongwoo didn't know where his bravery suddenly came from. Maybe it was his sleepy self that couldn't think properly anymore or maybe it was those damn movies again that made him feel like he was the main character of a romance chick flick.

 

"So so _so_ stupid," he wrapped his arms tighter around Daniel's neck, "The first time you punched me, you thought you were helping your neighbor and doing good. The second time was an accident. You weren't the only one unfocused when I cut myself. And for your information, I got a nosebleed because I saw you without a shirt – I think we have the liking-men-thing covered. Don't blame only yourself, I have been just as careless and distracted as you were."

 

"Distracted by what?"

 

Seongwoo felt his cheeks heating up, he didn't want to say it and hid his face into Daniel's neck..

 

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" he mumbled.

 

Daniel moved to the next bench he saw and placed Seongwoo on there before crouching down in front of him just like before. He looked up to him expectantly.

 

"Hyung, quit playing games with my heart."

" _I_ – First of all, did you just quote the Backstreet Boys on me?

Second, do you honestly think that I'd still hang out and wouldn't be super cautious around a person I have magically always started bleeding around if I wouldn't be interested in him? If it hadn't been obvious before: _I like you, too_ , fool."

 

Seongwoo squeaked when he suddenly felt warm soft lips pressing against his. He relaxed against the strong body and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around his neck as Daniel put his hands on his waist, their lips never stopping to move against each other.

Call Seongwoo dramatic but he certainly felt fireworks exploding in the background and people cheering and laughing for them as they smile into the kiss. His stomach was turning wildly and the butterflies, as sappy as he was, were flying around agitatedly. Even after they had parted and simply smiled at each other, his lips were tingling and he just wanted to lean down and capture those lips with his again.

 

"Wait, you got a nosebleed because you saw me half-naked?"

 

Seongwoo whined in embarrassment and slightly pressed his mouth on Daniel's again, "Less talking, less talking. More kissing."

 

**+1**

 

Seongwoo felt his eyes slowly closing, the voice of his professor somewhere in the background. He didn't even know what kind of class he was attending right now. After chatting with Daniel till 4 a.m., he only had three hours of sleep left for his morning class. He would say he regretted spending all the time he should have slept with exchanging cute and flirty texts but then he would be a big fat liar. He loved every second of it and would definitely do it again.

 

The vibration of his phone brought him out of his half-sleep. He winced a bit in his seat and sat upright after nearly slipping under the table. Thank god his professor was too busy with himself and whatever stuff he wrote on the blackboard.

 

He fished out his phone from his jeans pocket, seeing he received a message from Daniel.

 

**Niel <3**

Seongwoo hyung ^^

 

**< 3 Ongie Hyung <3**

yes niel??

**Niel <3 **

i'm sorry for making you stay up so late with me ):

 

 

**< 3 Ongie Hyung <3**

no i wanted to remember? i love talking to you

 

**Niel <3**

hyung why are you so cute >.<

 

 

**< 3 Ongie Hyung <3**

;)

why are you already awake though?

 

**Niel <3 **

i dreamed of you and when i woke up i couldn't help texting you

 

 

Seongwoo squealed inwardly at his boyfriend's cuteness. He would hug and squish him tightly right now if he wouldn't be forced to attend this dreadful 8 a.m. class. Whose sick idea was it to torture poor students like him this way?

 

 

**Niel <3**

i feel guilty for keeping you up late :/ even if you wanted to i knew you had an early class

 

 

**< 3 Ongie Hyung <3**

it's all fine, i really didn't mind it, you are worth the three hours of sleep <3

 

**Niel <3**

hyung stop it please i am already screaming into my pillow, jisung hyung might come in and ask what it is about i cant tell him my boyfriend is simply too adorableee ~

btw as an apology i have a little present for you <3

 

 

Seongwoo giggled as quietly as he could without getting caught. He had to disagree, Daniel was obviously the adorable and cute one between them. Seongwoo thought he might be in love with his boyfriend. All his actions were so pure and innocent and heart-warming, he could ~~screech~~ sing from the top of his lungs.

 

The next message of Daniel was attached to a picture he still had to download with the shitty wifi of his university.

 

But when it loaded, Seongwoo's eyes grew at least five times their normal size.

 

The photo showed Daniel in his bed. Instead of looking like the sweet boy he was used to, this Daniel had his hand in his hair, mid-ruffling it, eyes hooded while he was biting his lower lip.

He could see the younger's naked broad shoulders and the toned upper body with perked red nipples, indicating that Daniel had been playing with them before taking the photo.

 

Seongwoo choked on his spit as he could only look at the picture in shock. He felt something slowly dripping from his nose.

 

**Niel <3**

i hope it will keep you awake for your lesson ;)

 

 _He send that one deliberately knowing what it could do to me_ , he thought as he quickly grabbed a tissue to catch all the blood.

 

“And here I thought he was only innocent and cute, that little vixen he played me _,_ ” he quietly muttered to himself as he kept starring at the picture.

 

 

**< 3 Ongie Hyung <3**

holy shit

 

**Niel <3**

i thought you might like it

there is more from where it comes from ;)

 

 

Okay, so yeah, Seongwoo was most definitely and undoubtedly in love with his own personal death angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you cringed at that stars comment from Daniel, I did. All the time.  
> Okay, so I wanna spam my end notes with lots of stuff. 
> 
> First, as announced, I'm going on hiatus from writing. Don't know if anyone of you cares, if not just skip this. I'm not sure when I'll be back, though. 
> 
> Second, I don't know if you have noticed, a few other authors and I have formed an author group that's basically only filled with wild and weird losers aka us, it's called S.O.S. and we actually had a project week where 7/8 of us uploaded a fic everyday with the enemies turned lovers trope [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12262353/collections)  
> There is some more stuff in planning ;) but as I'm on hiatus I will definitely not participate in the next project (sobs) so I hope you cheer on my girls! 
> 
> Third, I'm encouraging everyone of you who likes to write or wants to try it out, to join the [PD101/W1 fic fest](https://twitter.com/101_lovesongs). And/or if you have a spare minute, please send the admin a thanks for their hard work, it really makes them happy!
> 
> Fourth, there are people hosting a [W1/PD101 fanfic award](https://wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com/) where you can vote for your fave fics in different categories. This is _not_ an encouragement to vote for this oneshot or any of my other works. I promised to promote it. However, I think your votes are better preserved with more deserving fics and authors. Also encouraging you to vote for lesser known work because why the hell not?
> 
> Okay, I'm already afraid of the full length of these end notes.  
> Thank you for taking your time to read this (and maybe even my notes?) and also if you spend your time to leave kudos or to comment or anything else!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
